Masks
by NyxHeiress
Summary: Erik Garnier et sa soeur Nathalie Garnier s'installent à Storybrooke. Mais qui est donc cette jeune fille qui porte un grand chapeau pour se cacher le visage tout comme son frère? Pourquoi Monsieur Gold est si intéressé par l'adolescente? C'est ce que Emma souhaite découvrir en enquêtant sur ces deux nouveaux venus à Storybrooke.


Once Upon A Time Two Masks

Il était une fois une jeune fille avec un masque. Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, personne ne savait qui elle était ou d'où elle venait. Elle était juste apparue d'un coup aux portes d'un village, portant une cape sombre et portant un masque qui lui recouvrait tous le visage et avec pour seul bagage une sacoche qui semblait lourde. Ses cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés et très longs. Un vieux musicien la recueillit alors contre les avis des autres villageois.

Ce vieux musicien s'appelait Karl et avait un fils prénommé Erik qui portait lui aussi un masque mais le sien était blanc comme de la neige tandis que celle de la jeune fille était noire comme la nuit. Erik était défiguré et était très craintif des autres villageois qu'il appelait « les Normaux ». Mais lorsqu'il rencontre la jeune fille, il était détendu. Peut-être était-elle comme lui ? Peut-être qu'elle savait ce que c'était de se faire jeter au sol puis battu ? Peut-être savait-elle comment ça faisait mal d'être traité de monstre ?

Erik était très intelligent et très doué. Il était aussi un excellent musicien. Il pouvait passer des heures à jouer sur un grand piano noir qui était dans une salle remplit d'instruments et parfois, la fille l'écoutait, assise sur une marche. On avait coupé ses cheveux bruns et on lui avait donné des vêtements mais elle n'avait jamais ôté son masque.  
Un jour Erik lui demanda :  
« Est-ce que tu as un nom ? »  
Elle hocha négativement la tête. Le jeune garçon se sentit mal.  
« Aimerais-tu en avoir un ? »  
Elle acquieça. Il la fixa quelques instants puis claqua ses doigts.  
« Euterpe comme la muse de la musique, sourit-il. Ça te plait ? »  
Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Dix ans avaient passés et Karl mourut. Euterpe et Erik vivaient dans la petite maison à côté du lac, loin du village de leur enfance. La raison de ce déménagement était les nouveaux habitants du village. Un noble leur avait ordonné de quitter les lieux. Les villageois, qui avaient appris à aimer les deux orphelins, tentèrent de les dissuader mais le Comte de Chagny les força tout de même à quitter le village.

Durant un bal auquel les deux frère et sœur eurent été convié, Erik rencontra Christine, une ravissante jeune femme à la voix magnifique. Son père était un Duc, le Duc Daaé ou comme on l'appelait, le Violoniste du Roi. Malgré leurs différences, Erik et Christine tombèrent amoureux et le jeune homme hissa la jolie femme au sommet de la gloire grâce à ses compositions.

Un jour, en allant au marché avec sa sœur, Erik apprit une bouleversante nouvelle : la mort du Violoniste. Il apprit ensuite que selon le testament du défunt, son dernier vœu était que sa fille épouse le Vi-Comte de Chagny, Raoul. Le pauvre garçon pleura et pleura durant des mois tandis que sa sœur essayait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le consoler. Au moins six mois plus tard, Erik se ressaisit.

Comment SA Christine avait-elle osée s'unir à ce moins-que-rien de Chagny ?

Comment avait-elle osé lui faire TANT DE MAL ?

Comment avait-elle osé le RENIER alors qu'il l'avait aidé ?

Erik était devenu fou. Tellement fou qu'il s'enferma et commença à composer une œuvre funèbre et puissante : Don Juan Triomphant. Il voulait leur faire payer tous les affronts qu'il avait dû essuyer. Il allait faire regretter leurs paroles vis-à-vis de lui et de sa chère et tendre sœur.

Euterpe ne savait quoi faire alors un jour, elle alla voir son frère. Celui-ci lui fit part de ses plans, de comment il allait tuer Raoul puis épouser Christine et avoir des enfants, une vie comme celle des Normaux. La jeune fille s'empara d'une feuille et d'une plume et écrivit :  
 _« Et si elle refuse ?  
_ -Je la forcerais. Je torturais tous les gens qu'elle aime devant elle et puis je lui ferais lécher mes bottes pour lui montrer sa place, répondit-il.  
-Très beau plan mais pas très bien construit, ricana une voix derrière eux. »  
Ils se retournèrent et virent un homme de petite taille, il portait des vêtements de cuirs et avait des yeux jaunes, comme ceux d'Erik. Celui-ci se redressa, poussa sa sœur du passage et prit une épée. L'étrange homme leva les mains.  
« Du calme, du calme ! Je ne veux que vous aidez, dit l'homme.  
-Menteur ! siffla Erik. Je sais qui vous êtes.  
-Ah bon ? Alors qui suis-je ?  
-Vous être le Ténébreux, répondit le jeune homme.  
-Effectivement ! applaudit-il. Je suis Rumplestiltskin, ravi de faire votre rencontre, se présenta-t-il en faisant une rapide courbette. Et laissez moi deviner qui vous êtes… Toi, tu es Erik, désespérément amoureux de la belle et jolie Christine… qui est mariée ! Ce n'est pas bien ça !  
-Taisez-vous, grogna Erik en retour en baissant son épée.  
-Bien, je vais continuer… J'adore les devinettes ! Ria-t-il. Et toi ma chère, dit-il en s'approchant de Euterpe, tu es la mystérieuse Euterpe. Celle qui détient les pouvoirs du Créateur… Ce qui fait de toi la nouvelle Créatrice ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Quoi ? De quoi parle-t-il Euterpe ? s'enquit le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.  
Elle baissa la tête. Rumplestiltskin la releva avec ses doigts griffues et caressa le masque.  
« Elle ne t'a rien dit ?  
-Euterpe…  
-Il existait dans ce vaste monde une île appelé l'Île Dorée parce qu'elle regorge de ressources, débuta Rumplestiltskin. C'est la demeure du Créateur, un être aux pouvoirs surpuissants et immortel qui pouvait rivaliser avec les dieux. En fait, il régénère à chaque fois qu'il se sent mourir. Un Créateur peux aussi passer ses pouvoirs à quelqu'un. Donc, dit-il en fixant la jeune fille, j'en déduis que c'est le dernier Créateur qui t'a donné tes pouvoirs parce qu'il en avait marre de sa vie ? »  
Elle hocha la tête. Le Ténébreux sourit.  
« C'est formidable ma chère ! As-tu déjà utiliser l' _animationate*_? »  
Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.  
« Puis-je voir tes œuvres ?  
-Attendez une minute, que se passe-t-il ? J'exige des réponses ! cria Erik.  
-As-tu écouter ce que j'ai dis ? demanda le mage noir en se tournant vers lui. Sais-tu qui est réellement Euterpe ?  
-Euh… Ma sœur ?  
-Oui mais elle est aussi la Créatrice, l'Inconnue, la Déesse Noire ou encore je ne sais combien de surnoms. Elle est une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde ! Après moi, bien sûr.  
-Donc Euterpe a des pouvoirs ?  
-Et oui ! Et toi aussi tu en a un, de pouvoir ! dit Rumplestiltskin en prenant une feuille remplit de notes. Tu es un musicien, utilise tes instruments pour soumettre les personnes à ta volonté !  
-Pourquoi vous nous dîtes tout cela ? demanda Erik qui sentait que quelque chose clochait. Vous auriez pu très bien ne pas venir.  
-Mais après, ce n'est pas marrant ! Et c'est vrai, j'ai envie de faire un contrat avec toi, répondit sombrement le Ténébreux en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Un contrat ?  
-Oui. Voici ce que je te propose : je t'apprends à maîtriser ton pouvoir et je t'apprends quelques tours. Tu as ta chérie, tes ennemis morts, bref tout ce que tu veux !  
-Contre quoi ?  
-Ta sœur. »  
Il eut un grand silence. Puis Erik explosa :  
« QUOI ?!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Rumplestiltskin comme si rien ne s'était passé, tu pourras toujours la voir.  
-C'est hors de question ! Jamais je ne ferais cela !  
-Comme tu voudras, soupira le Ténébreux. C'est dommage, on aurait pu faire tellement de choses ensemble, tenta-t-il.  
-Sortez de chez moi ! ordonna Erik. SORTEZ !  
-Très bien, très bien, pas besoin d'hurler. Au revoir Erik. »  
Rumplestiltskin se téléporta vers Euterpe qui était assise sur une chaise. Il mit un genou à terre et lui fit le baise-main.  
« Au revoir, Euterpe… Nous nous retrouverons bientôt. »  
Et il disparut.

Deux ans avaient passés et la rumeur disait que Christine avait eu un petit garçon qu'elle nomma Thomas. La famille de Chagny était heureuse.

Mais une nuit, cela changea.

Erik et Euterpe entrèrent dans le manoir, tuant les gardes discrètement. Seul Erik avait changé : ses cheveux étaient plus longs, son regard plus terrifiant et son pouvoir plus puissant.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une grande salle remplit du sol au plafond d'or, des gardes surgirent de tous les recoins. Erik fit signe à Euterpe de s'avancer. Le capitaine des gardes se rapprocha à son tour et brandit sa lance.  
« Cessez d'avancer, jeune fille ou vous subirez tout deux les conséquences. »  
Sous son masque, Euterpe sourit. Ses yeux devinrent rouges sangs et les pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat. De son ombre sortit des formes humanoïdes et animales aux yeux rouges comme celle de l'adolescente et aux dents et griffes pointus. Les formes s'attaquèrent aux soldats. Euterpe s'approcha lentement du capitaine qui reculait rapidement. Son dos toucha le mur et il tremblait tellement que sa lance tomba à ses pieds. Le sol de la salle était rouge du sang des hommes. Euterpe mit sa main gantée sur le cou du capitaine.  
« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Je suis Nightmare*. »

Et elle lui brisa le cou d'un coup.

Le bruit avait attiré le couple Chagny et Erik les remarqua. Il monta les escaliers, ignorant les cris et hurlements de Raoul et de Christine. Alors qu'il les grimpait, il se mit à chanter. Ce n'était que de simples vocalises mais qui étaient incroyablement puissantes. C'était une ancienne chanson dont les paroles s'étaient perdus qui s'appelait le Chant d'Espoir. Le plus il chantait, le plus le couple se sentait fatigué et fasciné par sa voix.  
« A genoux, susurra doucement Erik. »  
Ils lui obéirent sans hésiter. Il sourit et caressa les longs cheveux blonds de Christine.  
« Ô Christine, Christine, veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Brusquement, une fumée violette et épaisse envahit les lieux et ils tombèrent tous.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 ***= Un des pouvoirs du Créateur/de la Créatrice consistant à dessiner sur un papier et à souffler dessus pour que ce que le Créateur/Créatrice a dessiné prenne vie.  
*= Nightmare veut dire Cauchemar en anglais. On peux affilier Nightmare au Chaos personnifié ou à Nephtys la déesse protectrice des morts dans la mythologie égyptienne.**


End file.
